The Angel
by EmmaLupinCutterCullenWho
Summary: Carlisle realises that he can bring saving lives a step further when he and his family arrive in Volterra, but if he is identified, there could be big trouble.    'It all depended on this. It was all or nothing now. And then the angel descended...'
1. Prologue

Introduction

Volterra, Italy

Every night, the Angel would look down over the city. This place was of no significance to him: he wasn't born here, it wasn't even of his own country, but it still meant something to him.

Standing on the rooftops, his white cape protected his tall but muscular form. His white hood hid his white mask, and his golden hair couldn't be seen from the ground. Through the mask, a hint of gold could be seen in his eye.

There were legends about the angel of course; he was strong, fast, graceful, beautiful and spoke multiple languages with a voice from heaven. The Angel was known for his compassion. Protecting not only the good but the bad. He stopped the bad from getting worse. His selflessness meant that the people felt safe, but they didn't know what from.

At the very same time, on the very same night, on the exact same spot, Carlisle Cullen looked over Volterra through a white mask.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

Chapter One

Volterra

Carlisle POV

Standing in a cramped hotel room, I was looking out the window, Esme was worrying (as usual), Emmett and Rosalie were watching the telly and Alice and Jasper were playing cards. In the next room, Edward was on the phone to Bella.

It had come as a shock when we had received the letter. Even Alice could not guess at its meaning:

_Dear our fellow immortals, the Cullens,_

_We hope you are all well. Forgive us for the urgency but can you arrange to come to Volterra as soon as possible. Immortals only please, if you don't mind. If you decide against, then let's just say that Demitri is as well as ever. We anticipate your arrival eagerly._

_Until then, _

_Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi. _

It hadn't taken us long to even up our chances and catch the next flight to Italy. Edward had been reluctant to leave Bella, but he knew it was necessary. I'd made some petty excuse to the hospital, about some family trip, which kept the kids covered too.

Now we were at a local hotel, small in comparison to what we were used to, but we weren't planning to stay long. As soon as darkness enclosed the city, we planned to make our way to the Volturi's castle. It had centuries since I had last seen my old friends, and I wondered how much they had changed in my absence.

As I watched the sky turn to dust, Esme approached me and took my hand. Turning away from the murky glass for thte first time since we had arrived, I came crashing down to reality.

"They're going to try and separate us, aren't they?" she asked me, her eyes full of concern. I pulled her gently to me, and she rested her head against my shoulder.

"And you think that I would just sit back and watch them?" I whispered into her ear, stroking her hair. Gently caressing my shoulders and back, she tilted her head up to look at me and said:

"You won't fight them." she said sincerely, knowing it to be true.

"There are better solutions than violence." I told her.

"They might not see it that way." her eyes screwed up at the thought

"My dearest Esme, you have no faith in me, I know these men."

"I have every faith in you, Carlisle, and I will follow you whatever you decide, but what if I lost any of you?" her voice faltered towards the end. I touched her face, trying to think of something to say to reassure her. I failed.

"We can go now." Edward told us, his voice dull, expressionless.

* * *

As I banged on the gate, I caught the looks radiating off the faces of the people I loved. It almost broke me, to see little Alice so defenceless, and Esme, so small, so worried. Emmett, though, was completely at ease. My silly, childish son.

"Doctor Cullen, I presume?" Demitri answered.

"Correct," I told him warily.

"Please, follow me." He said, bored. He must have had a long day.

As soon as we entered the main atrium, Aro rose to greet us.

"Salve, amícus Carlisle. Te desíderaví tantum. Quid agis?" he addressed me in Latin, a language that had not crossed my tongue in many years.

"Valeo, amícus Aro." I replied, amused as I spoke the words my fater taught me.

"Finally, someone with whom I can converse in the mother tongue!" Then he embraced me before turning to my family. "I know Alice and Edward, but who are the rest of these lovely people?"

"This is Esme, my wife. And This is Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, my children." I said, pointing them out as I did so.

"How pleased I am to meet you all!" he exclaimed, kissing Esme's hand. "Although I do hope that you are not all as stubborn as your father."

From the other side of the room Caius and Marcus were chortling at the remark. I went and shook both of their hands as Aro talked to the others. I could feel Esme's eyes on my back, burning a hole through me, watching every move I made from the corner of her eye.

"And how is your city?" I asked.

Marcus laughed, "Our city, Carlisle, will very soon be in ruins if things don't start changing. The people bicker and fight among themselves. They are slowly tearing their home apart, with rebellions and such-like. Our city, Carlisle, is in need of an angel."

"Now Alec," Aro called from behind us, "take the Cullens to their rooms, I'm sure they want to refresh themselves before the negotiation. Of course, we have some humans if you are thirsty." he added.

"Although I am changed greatly, Aro, my preferences remain the same, and my family have inherited them." I countered.

"Pity," he muttered under his breath.

With that, we were taken to our rooms.

**Thanks to reviewers, keep them coming, good or bad. If one person likes what I write, I will continue for that person, but I need to know.**

**For anyone interested, the Latin bit means:**

'**Good day, friend Carlisle, I have missed you greatly. How are you?'**

'**Fine thank you, friend Aro."**


	3. Chapter 2: A Real Dead Angel

Sorry that this is so short guys! And that it took so long to update. Thanks for holding out on me! It's not really anything to do with the story, just a sort of connection (I've never written the wolves before).

La Push:

The wolves (apart from Jacob, who was with Bella) were running together in a straight line.

'_You know how, the other week,' _Jared thought _' Carlisle stopped Jacob from killing that spider and said 'we are all creatures of God' or something. I think he's rubbing off on me. I was going to squish this fly, right, but then I remembered him, and I didn't.'_

'_Oh, no'_ Paul mocked _'Jared's becoming a leech.'_

'_The doc is a good guy, though,' _Embry considered.

'_Yeah, a good vampire if I ever saw one,' _Sam agreed.

'_I suppose he's sort of like an angel.' _Quil stated. Although the others snorted and snickered he continued, _'You know, with the saving lives thing.'_

The others laughed in shock.

'_I suppose you have a point, but the others aren't.' _Embry mused.

'_Definitely not to the same extent as him.' _Sam thought.

'_An angel.' _They all thought together _' A real life angel.'_

'_Technically, he's a real dead angel, then.' _Paul laughed under his breath.

_Please review. It really makes my day. You have no idea of the surge of happiness I feel when I see I have another review. Plus, ideas are appreciated, as I know roughly where this is going, but I'm not quite sure how to get there!_


End file.
